Superstar
by MissOdango
Summary: U.A.Unas chicas publerinas llegan a "L.A." en busca de una nueva vida.¿como pueden mezclarse dos 2 personas tan diferentes? ¿que pasara cuando ella conozca al "superstar"?Usagi/Makoto/Seiya/Minako/Yaten/Taiki/Rei/Haruka/Saijo/Michiru/ enriedos amorosos...
1. Chapter 1

**Superstar**

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y la historia a una chica muy linda, dulce e inteligente…y por sobretodo…modesta!! Jaja

.

.

.

.

.

-¿cuales va a querer señor?

-todas, todas me quedan bien… dijo él levantando suavemente su ceja en un gesto muy atractivo mientras miraba a la chica que estaba a su lado - o ¿tu que piensas hermosa?

-si, claro- dijo la chica de cabellos oscuros que sonreía de oreja a oreja al ver que él había pedido su opinión.

Mientras el hombre envolvía las camisas, él joven de cabellos negros y largos se inclino hacia la jovencita "eres hermosa" dijo a su oído y ella se paro de puntita de pie para alcanzar sus labios, él la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente como si nada importara, de hecho la tienda estaba cerrada al publico, solo estaba abierta para que él pudiera comprar con comodidad.

-¿tu que quieres para ti? Dijo él inmediatamente después de terminar el beso.

-uhm…. ¿podría ver algunos vestidos?

-enséñele a la señorita los vestidos mas hermosos que tenga por favor.

Él hombre cumplió las ordenes del famoso y adinerado muchacho ojos de zafiro.

-gracias Sei…dijo la muchachita de ojos violeta profundos con una mirada cómplice.

.

.

.

.

.

Minako se desvestía tranquila, mientras se miraba al espejo, cuando sintió una puerta cerrarse tras de ella.

Unas manos tomaron sus hombros y un aliento soplo en su oído haciéndola erizarse…

-¿necesitas ayuda? Porque yo estaría encantado de poder retirar ese vestido, por ti. Dijo el hombre de cabellos plateados con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras olía la piel de ella.

-no, ya te dije que lo nuestro no puede seguir, tú Yaten Kou no me tomas en serio y yo no estoy dispuesta a seguirte en tu juego…soy una mujer demasiado valiosa y si tú no lo puedes apreciar…ese es tu problema. Dijo Minako empujándolo y haciendo un gesto de total desinterés.

-¿Uhm? Hoy estas de mal humor. Dijo él jugueteando con un adorno del aparador.

-no, no Yaten no es mal humor, es que estoy cansada de ti. Dijo ella arrebatándole el adorno de las manos de él.

-ahh… suspiró él- como tu quieras Minako, yo no te entiendo, si te busco, estoy jugando, si no te busco, te estoy ignorando…contigo haga lo que haga nunca estará bien. Dijo el sentándose en la cama y dejándose caer de espaldas.

-¿Yaten? ¿¡Que crees que haces!? ¡Sal de mi cama inmediatamente! Dijo ella tironeándole el brazo a él.

Él tiro de ella y la dejo caer sobre él, le clavo sus ojos verdes tan seductores y con una leve sonrisa en sus labios le dijo:

-¿así esta mejor? Acercándose peligrosamente a los labios de ella.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿crees que algún día lo lograremos? Dijo una jovencita de cabellos marrones y ojos verdes, mientras acomodaba su maleta en el tren.

-Si, yo creo que lo lograremos Makoto, tenemos que ser fuertes y luchar. Dijo apretando su puño una rubia con ojos celestes llorosos.- recuerda que prometimos a nuestro padre que nunca nos daríamos por vencidas.

- ¿De que trabajaremos? Si solo sabemos de tierras, ganados y de animales.

-bueno, tú Makoto cocinas de maravillas, estoy segura de que conseguirás algo pronto, yo por mi parte probare suerte en cualquier tarea. Dijo ella con una sonrisa optimista.

-Usa…te prometo ser fuerte y ser tu apoyo, sé que lo lograremos.

Así las hermanas Tsukino emprendieron su viaje desde su pequeño poblado hacia Los Ángeles.

Makoto era la mayor y la más segura de las dos, pero a veces carecía del impulso que tenía su hermana menor.

Su padre era lo único que tenían en este mundo, además de las deudas, pero cuando él falleció, Usagi decidió que era hora de que ellas buscaran trabajo e independencia, pero como su pueblo era demasiado pequeño, se veían obligadas a ir a una gran ciudad.

.

.

.

.

.

Mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad por la ruta, tomo su teléfono

-hola, llamo para avisarte que esta tarde llego. Dijo ella apurada

-entonces te espero Haruka, dijo una voz dulce en el teléfono.

-Michiru… te he extrañado…dijo ella suspirando

-yo también, te espero entonces esta tarde.

Michiru colgó el teléfono, y se dispuso a tocar el violín mientras esperaba que pasaran las horas para al fin ver a Haruka, ella era su mejor amiga, ¿amiga peculiar? Si, aunque entre ellas no había pasado nada, siempre había una cierta tensión sexual, Michiru se veía terriblemente atraída hacia la masculinidad de Haruka… a pesar de saber que no era exactamente un hombre, a veces no podía evitar verla como tal.

Haruka Tenoh era hija de un multimillonario, y era la heredera del imperio hotelero "Blunt", Haruka vestía como hombre el noventa y cinco porciento del tiempo, demás esta decir que aparentaba ser uno muy atractivo. Ella tenía el temperamento y la firmeza de cualquier hombre, tanto así que en su casa jamás se atrevieron a interrogarla. Ella jamás negó su inclinación, ni la cuestiono… ella sabia que así como estaba…estaba bien.

.

.

.

.

.

-¡quiero que ya mismo te pongas a organizar este desorden! Dijo ella frenética, levantando unas medias del suelo.

-Aj… ya empezamos, déjame tranquilo un rato. Dijo él haciendo una mueca de desdén

-¡no puedo vivir así Taiki! Esto es un desorden, mira yo entiendo tu alma bohemia, de verdad que si… ¡pero ya esto se pasa de la raya! Dijo ella inclinándose otra vez para levantar algunas botellas del piso.

-eso me pasa por estar con alguien tan esquemática, me arrepiento de haberte sacado del templo y hacerte mi esposa. Dijo él bufando de bronca.

-¿eso es lo que piensas de nosotros? Poniendo sus manos en su pecho – si eso es lo que crees mañana mismo me voy de aquí…

-no, Rei, perdóname, no me arrepiento, es solo que a veces estoy cansado y vienes tú y los reclamos y me siento un poco sofocado. Abrazándola -perdóname…

-yo te perdonare todo…mientras aun me ames, dijo entre sollozos.

-si, te amo y para que veas esta noche te llevaré al parque de diversiones, solo tu y yo… ¿si?

-bueno, ¿me ayudas a ordenar?

-si mi amor. Dijo Taiki en un acto de resignación.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hola mis queridas lectoras acá estoy con mi nuevo fic "Superstar" espero que les agrade esta historia va a tomar muchos rumbos…y si! Haruka es mujer, bueno estuve como 3 hs para decidir si la hacia hombre o mujer, pero bueno decidí arriesgarme a ver que puedo hacer con esta mujer tan especial! En cuanto a los personajes ya se ve que son varios… no, no hay Mamoru en esta historia, simplemente porque quise dejar un poco atrás la historia del típico triangulo amoroso…esta historia es muy diferente a "Así, verte de lejos" diría como el día y la noche. Y si!! También Taiki y Rei…por supuesto…me encanta!**

**Bueno habrá que seguir leyendo para saber que tienen estos personajes en común. **

**Hey! ****Dale al GO**** si te queres enterar de lo que va a pasar en esta historia!**

**MISS ODANGO!**


	2. Chapter 2

Makoto y Usagi llegaron a Los Ángeles una calurosa mañana de junio, comenzaron a caminar, hasta que consiguieron rentar un pequeñísimo departamento, cercano al centro, a un precio conveniente, tenían para dejar el mes de depósito y abonar el primer mes. El humilde departamento contaba con una habitación con una sola cama, una heladera destartalada, un sillón deshilachado, una pequeña mesa con 3 sillas, una dotación de cucarachas y una mancha de humedad en la pared del baño.

-¡esto es realmente feo! Exclamo Makoto, mientras tomaba toda clase de artefactos de limpieza y se disponía a dejar el lugar reluciente.

-si, tienes razón, pero al menos estamos en una zona céntrica y si conseguimos trabajo por acá cerca podemos movilizarnos a pie. Dijo Usagi al mismo tiempo que perseguía con su zapato a una de sus indeseadas convivientes.

- Usa, apenas termine de limpiar te prometo ir a buscar trabajo en la cafetería que vimos en la esquina. Dijo Makoto clavando el secador de piso con firmeza en el suelo como si fuera la bandera que colocan los conquistadores en la tierra.

-¡que genial idea que has tenido! Te acompañare. Mientras tu limpias yo preparare mi cama que será acá en el sillón.

-Usa, tu eres mi hermana pequeña, lo justo es que te cuide y seas tu la que duermas en la cama. Explico Makoto mientras miraba a su hermanita con ternura.

-no, jeje, si no es por bondad, es que si te fijas, tu eres mucho mas alta que yo y no entrarías en el sillón.

-jeje, tienes razón, bueno ves…tiene su ventaja tomar la sopa todos los días, así crecí mucho, mientras tú te quedaste chiquitita. ¡Jajaja!

-¡ey! ¿Que te pasa? Dijo Usagi con cierto enojo para luego echarse a reír junto con su hermana.

Ambas terminaron de acondicionar un poco el departamento, se cambiaron con solo una misión en mente, conseguir trabajo …ahhh y comprar vasos, platos y cubiertos.

Era la hora del almuerzo cuando dejaron el departamento, y ambos estómagos crujían sonoramente.

-¿tienes hambre Usa?

-no, para nada. Dijo Usagi mientras apuraba el paso.

Llegaron a la cafetería, que tenía un decorado muy moderno, donde una agradable moza en patines les ofreció asiento, ellas menearon la cabeza y solicitaron hablar con el encargado, la moza accedió de buena gana y les presento al encargado quien resulto ser una mujer morena de unos 30 años, llamada Setsuna.

La encargada hizo algunas pruebas a las muchachas, Usagi solicito trabajo de moza y Makoto como ayudante de cocina y mientras que Usagi rompió una taza y se caía constantemente en los patines, Makoto se lucio con su velocidad en la cocina, se probo los patines por primera vez y aunque tambaleaba un poco se notaba mucho mas apta que su hermana.

-muy bien muchachas, Makoto estas tomada como moza, aun, este lugar es muy nuevo y con un solo cocinero basta y sobra. Si luego crecemos te aseguro que tendrás posibilidad en la cocina.

-si, señora. Dijo Makoto

-en cuanto a ti muchacha. Dijo refiriéndose a Usagi – lo lamento, como dije estamos en etapa de crecimiento, y no puedo darme el lujo de contratar a alguien con tan poca destreza. Dijo Setsuna en un tono suave.

-entonces lo siento, yo tampoco puedo aceptar este puesto.

-la comprendo señora, Makoto tu acepta el trabajo, lo necesitamos y no te preocupes por mi. Dijo Usagi con madurez.

-muy bien entonces Makoto te quedas hoy mismo. Dijo la encargada con una sonrisa.

-si, señora.

-dime Setsuna por favor o al menos señorita.

-si, Setsuna. Dijo Makoto con una sonrisa.

Usagi se despidió de su hermana y se dispuso a ir de compras "vasos, platos, cubiertos, comida…comida" pensaba mientras caminaba, hasta que quedo hipnotizada con un hot-dog, "que hambre, se ve delicioso" mientras seguía al sabroso bocado que iba de la mano del vendedor callejero a otra mano.

-¿Qué te pasa que me miras así? Preguntó un rubio de camisa blanca y pantalón a cuadros marrón y negro de lino.

-¿ah…yo? Nada. Dijo toda colorada, y siguió caminando

El joven hizo una seña al vendedor que le entrego otro hot-dog y con esto en la mano, fue detrás de la pequeña rubia hasta alcanzarla.

-te compre uno para ti. Dijo el muchacho estirando su mano hacia ella.

-no se si debería…yo no acepto cosas de extraños.

-esta bien, si no quieres... dijo con una mueca y dándole la espalda.

El joven sintió un dedo tocar su espalda.

-eres muy amable. Dijo ella con una sonrisa.- pero tengo dinero para comprarme uno yo pero lo hare después de comprar lo que necesito primero.

-veo que no eres de por aquí.

-¿como lo supiste?

-por como hablas, bueno, demuestra un poco tu cortesía recibiendo esto. Estirando nuevamente su mano.-no quise decir que no puedas pagarlo con este gesto, solo quise ser amable… ¿Qué haces en esta ciudad? Dijo a medida que caminaban una vez que ella le acepto el hot-dog.

-prdimerdo dimne comop te llamdas. Dijo ella con la boca llena.

-Haruka Tenoh ¿y tu boca llena?

Ella trago rápidamente quedando un poco atorada-Usagi Tsukino, ¡mucho gusto! Dijo acercando su mano llena de mostaza.

-no es necesaria tanta cortesía. Dijo Haruka mirando con temor la mano que se acercaba a ella.

-¡jeje, perdón! No me había dado cuenta, en fin ando buscando algún bazar económico y algún supermercado…me toco a mi ya que mi hermana fue la que consiguió trabajo y yo no puedo andar de vaga.

-¿tu buscas trabajo?

-así es, estamos tratando de construir una nueva vida

-¿una nueva vida? Suena bien. Dijo ella rascándose la cabeza. –bueno, yo tengo que doblar en esta esquina, te dejo mi tarjeta, llámame mañana y veré si te consigo algún trabajo. Dijo alcanzándole la tarjeta y guiñándole el ojo, para luego doblar por esa esquina.

-¡gracias! Grito Usagi que vio la mano del joven elevarse en señal de despedida.

.

.

.

.

.

Minako estaba en su lujosa cama desparramada, ya que acostumbraba dormir sola. Separó sus parpados cuando entro su servidumbre y abrió las cortinas que cubrían los enormes ventanales de la habitación.

-buenos días señorita, ya son las 10.30 aquí tiene su desayuno servido en el balcón.

-gracias Magda. Dijo la rubia con voz perezosa

Apenas se despabiló recordó a Yaten irse de su habitación después de que ella le propinara una buena cachetada.

"Este hombre se cree que puede tenerme, pues no, yo soy una chica seria y al menos que este dispuesto a hacerme su novia, no obtendrá ni un solo beso mas de mis labios ni aunque me muera de ganas, si algo conozco a Yaten sé que una vez que sepa que estoy loca por él, perderá el interés"

Minako desayuno y se cambio, se puso un hermoso conjunto blanco y se dispuso a partir hacia el shopping.

.

.

.

.

.

Yaten Kou había llegado temprano a la enorme mansión de su hermano "demasiado temprano" pensó él al encontrar a Seiya y a su novia de turno semi-desnudos en la sala de ensayos.

Hotaru al sentirse observada corrió a la habitación a cambiarse.

-hermano, esta es nuestra sala de ensayos, por favor. Haciendo un claro gesto de asco al levantar el sostén de Hotaru con el palillo de la batería.

-bueno, que puedo decir, este lugar…simplemente me inspira. Dijo Seiya con una sonrisa.

-ve a cambiarte por favor y deshazte de esa muchacha porque necesito hablar contigo de algo importante.

-esta bien, pero, oye no hables así de Hotaru, no es una cosa de la cual uno se deshace y ya

-es una más.

-eso no lo sabes, podría ser el amor de mi vida.

-eso dices de todas

-al menos yo tengo la esperanza de encontrar el amor de mi vida, no como tú que te la pasas tratando a las mujeres como objetos.

-pero que cosas estúpidas que dices. Dijo Yaten con una risa sarcástica.

-mejor no entremos en esa pelea, yo busco el amor mientras tú te la pasas huyendo, siempre ha sido así.

-¿Quién te dice a lo mejor ya lo encontré y no estoy huyendo?

-¿en serio? Dijo Seiya con sorpresa.

-no, pero podría suceder.

.

.

.

.

.

-te demoraste mucho en llegar.

-si, es que en el camino conocí a la chica mas linda que vi en mi vida. Dijo Haruka sentándose estirada en el sillón de Michiru

-¿ah, si? ¿Cómo es eso?

-pues venia en camino, cuando vi a una chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes que no me sacaba la mirada de encima

-pues tu eres muy atractiva. Dijo Michiru sinceramente.

-bueno, jaja, no me miraba a mi sino al bocadillo que había comprado, pero de todas formas logré acercarme a ella.

-¿y tienes su numero?

-no pero ella tiene el mío. Dijo ella con una sonrisa ganadora.

-supongo que es afortunada de tener tu numero. Dijo Michiru poniéndose de pie para buscar un vaso de bebida.

-tienes mucha razón, Michiru, pero cuéntame, ¿porque dejaste a Zafiro?, ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar bien.

-él es muy lindo y bueno, pero, no se… yo no me sentía especial a su lado y nuestra química simplemente no era buena.

-tal vez… ¿ya tienes a otro en mente? Dijo Haruka entre risas.

-tal vez, y no veo porque te resulta tan gracioso.

-porque me alegra que hayas roto con Zafiro, él no esta para nada a tu altura. Dijo recibiendo el vaso que Michiru le alcanzaba.

-jaja, para ti nunca nadie esta a mi altura. Dijo Michiru sonriendo, tapándose con la mano la boca.

-bueno. Acercándose a Michiru.-como amiga y como la persona que mas te conoce debo admitir que quiero lo mejor para ti.

.

.

.

.

.

-¿sabes? Anoche la pase muy bien. Dijo Rei mientras le alcanzaba la taza de café a su marido.

-yo no. Dijo él con seriedad en su rostro.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿como que porque? Anoche en el parque agarraste de los pelos a cuanta fan se acerco a saludarme. Dijo él prácticamente arrebatando la taza de las manos de ella.

-bueno, ya sabes que me pongo celosa, no me gusta que te toquen, no me gusta como se te acercan, ¡no me gusta y no me gusta! Dijo ella gritando.

- ya estas otra vez gritándome. Dijo él poniéndose de pie y retirándose de la sala.

-si, porque eres un estúpido. Dijo ella siguiéndolo.

-si, tú lo has dicho un estúpido, tendría que estar como mis hermanos saliendo con muchas mujeres, pero no, y todo porque me enamoré de ti. Dijo él dándose la vuelta.

-sabes, eso es cierto, podrías tener a muchas mujeres. Dijo bajando el tono de su voz

-no, eso es mentira, porque solo te amo a ti, solo te deseo a ti. Acercándose a ella.

Ella dio un paso hacia atrás –mentira.

-verdad. Dijo aproximándose, abrazándola y robándole un beso a su propia esposa.

.

.

.

.

.

**veronick****:** que bueno que mi sigas también en este fic! Muchas gracias! Y si Rei y Taiki es algo novedoso.

**KuMiKo Kou****:** ojala si podamos platicar un día por msn, ¿y como ves esta historia? Ahh también te actualice la otra, para que no te quejes!

**patty ramirez de chiba:** muchas gracias mi patty querida por estar aquí conmigo! Sos un sol!

**isa1181****:** uhm? Lo Seiya y Serena lo veremos mas adelante, Rei no es sumisa, pero se ve q es un "pain in the ass" jajajaja, Mina y Yaten…bueno a esos les quedan muchas vueltas.

**ShAnEbiLaSi****:** que tal te parece lo de Michiru pseudo-enamorada de su amiga, claro que su amiga no ha posado todavía los ojos en la muchacha peli. ¿celeste?¿agua marina?

**:** hola vero, espero q te guste este capi!

**Kinsei-Hime****:** hola nena!! jeje se ve que el Seiya de acá es un poco enamoradizo jejeje. Ya quiero que sea noviembre para leer la continuación de Quizás o Tal vez.

**LOYDA ASTRID****:** hola! Como estas?? Gracias por tu review, espero que te guste este capi.

**MISS-ODANGO**

DALE AL **GO** Y DEJA TU VALIOSA OPINION!


	3. Chapter 3

-_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!! ¡¡¡¡Que asco!!!!_

-_¿Qué sucede Mako? _Pregunto Usagi asustada por los gritos de su hermana.

-_uhm, jaja._ Se rasco la cabeza un poco avergonzada_- veras estaba teniendo un sueño bastante atrevido con un conocido artista musical, sentía cosquillas el ombligo, en el cuello, y cuando traté de tomar la mano que recorría mi estomago, aplasté a una horrible cucaracha._

_-¿Qué estabas soñando que? Mako, que vergüenza, chicas decentes como nosotras no tenemos esa clase de sueños._ Sentencio cruzando los brazos sobre su cuerpo.

_-Usa, no me vengas con eso, la otra noche te escuche decir mientras dormías "dame mas, quiero más"_

_-¡Yo no tengo esa clases de sueños!_

_-tienes razón seguro que soñabas con comida_. Se burló Makoto de su comilona hermana.

-_uhm… hablando de comida, ¿me podrías hacer el desayuno antes de ir al trabajo?_

_-si, con una condición._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-que le llames al chico apuesto que me contaste que te ofreció trabajo._

_-pero, pero es que me da vergüenza, ¿y si piensa tomar ventaja de eso?, ya me trato como una muerta de hambre._

_-yo diría que capto perfectamente tu esencia Usa. _

Desayunaron juntas y Makoto partió a su trabajo con la promesa de Usagi de llamar al muchacho ese.

.

.

.

.

.

Makoto llevaba media mañana trabajando cuando sus piernas se aflojaron al ver a su artista favorito entrando con un diario bajo el brazo a su cafetería y tomando asiento en la mesa numero 3. Forcejeo con la otra mesera por obtener el servicio de la mesa, cayendo afortunadamente en la falda de dicho músico.

_-¡disculpe!_ Se sonrojó al instante Makoto

_-no te preocupes. Pero conozco a alguien que te mataría por esto._

_-estoy segura que cualquiera de sus fans mataría por estar en mi lugar._

_-¡ejem! ¡ejem!_ Interrumpió él mirando a la jovencita como para traerla de vuelta a la tierra.

-_discúlpeme otra vez._ Sonó mas afligida aun Makoto al darse cuenta de que se había quedado en el regazo del joven. – _¿le puedo tomar su orden?_

_-si, gracias que sea un café doble por favor._ Él en seguida bajo su mirada hacia el periódico.

Makoto sirvió le pedido, y se apresuro a tomar el teléfono para contarle a su hermana que estaba sentado en su cafetería ni mas ni menos que Taiki Kou. Pero el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y nadie atendía, cuando intento por doceava vez, el joven dejo dinero en la mesa y se marcho.

.

.

.

.

.

En el lujoso hotel LA Blunt, se veía a una joven preciosa con odangos, con un vestido rojo a lunares que era su favorito, aunque ya se veía viejo y gastado. Precisamente fue ese vestido el que llamo la atención del subgerente de la cadena hotelera, el joven y bello Saijo Ace que asqueado por la presencia de aquella muchacha en tan ordinarios trapos corrió a su lado para preguntarle que necesitaba, y si acaso se había confundido de lugar regresarla a donde pertenecía.

_-¿discúlpeme mademoiselle, puedo ayudarla en algo? _

_-si, verá, estoy buscando a el señor Tenoh._ Usagi se sintió hermosa al ver la mirada hermosa de aquel hombre y su caballerosidad.

_-¿señor Tenoh?_ Preguntó curiosamente el joven cano.

_-si, Haruka Tenoh, hoy hable con él y me dijo que lo buscara en su oficina._

_-ya veo, el señor Tenoh_. Dijo sonriendo levemente siendo condescendiente con la jovencita.-_venga, acompáñeme por aquí_.

Dejo a Usagi presentándose con la secretaria de Haruka Tenoh, y se marcho riéndose burlona y descaradamente de la joven.

.

.

.

.

.

_-adelante, Usagi Tsukino._ Salió de su oficina Haruka con una mirada amigable y sexi, ante la rubia que discutía con la malhumorada secretaria. Haruka que vio toda la escena desde su despacho, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que a la pequeña Usa la trataran así.

-_gracias Haruka, no deberías tener secretarias que no le gusta la gente._ Le saco la lengua a la señora Perla.

_-lo siento, senori..._

-_no importa Perla fue mi culpa por no anunciarte la cita._ Se disculpo Haruka, resolviendo el asunto antes de que su secretaria diera más explicaciones.

-_pero que linda oficina tienes._ Usagi estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y tocando y repasando cada uno de los adornos y trofeos que había en la oficina. _– ¡mira! Si hasta tienes una vista espectacular… de verdad que me siento muy agradecida contigo por recibirme._

_-¿quieres algún bocadillo?_

_-no se si debería…_

_-si debes, preciosa, porque hoy comenzaras a trabajar y necesitaras la energía._

_-¿en serio? Bocadillos y trabajo… ¡es fantástico! _Exclamo ella tomando no uno sino varios bocadillos y poniéndolos en su boca.

-_come tranquila, los bocadillos no tienen patitas como para correr de ti_. Dicho esto Haruka sonrió al ver la expresión tonta de la rubia.- _mira, te explico en que consistirá tu trabajo y como serán tus turnos._

Haruka a pesar de verse enternecida por la joven supo inmediatamente que el hotel era un lugar de trabajo y el trabajo se le debía de otorgar a la gente mas capacitada, por eso mismo no pensó en un lugar administrativo cerca de ella, cada cosa en su lugar y ella veía que Usagi por lo pronto solo podría ser ubicada como "correturnos", es decir cubriendo los días libres de otros empleados, en tareas como mucama, lavandera, limpieza, etc. Y los horarios eran realmente malos, todos los días en diferentes turnos y no eran completos sino que de a veces tenia que trabajar 3 horas, y volver 3 horas mas tarde a trabajar otras 5 horas.

_-¿Qué te parece? ¿Lo tomas? Se que no es muy bueno pero por tu experiencia es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte por ahora y la paga no es tan mala._

-¡_me parece fantástico! No te defraudaré, ¡ups! Quise decir que no lo_

-_esta bien Usagi, puedes hablarme de tú._

-_muchas gracias Haruka. Extendió su mano grasosa por culpa de los bocadillos nuevamente._

Haruka sonrió y esta vez sin dudarlo estrecho la pequeña mano.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¿Qué será eso tan serio que debíamos hablar, para que me saques de mi atmosfera sentimental?_ Pregunto Seiya mientras bajaba por la escalera ya cambiado.

_-¿atmosfera sentimental? _Yaten sonrió sardónicamente. –_que nos tenemos que mudar de ciudad._ Dijo secamente y sin anestesia.

-¿_queeeeeee? ¿Mudarme de ciudad yo? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que costo esta mansión en el __condado de Wiltshire__? _

-_estoy seguro que mucho mas que mi departamento, pero no te preocupes, tendrás una igual o mejor en Los Ángeles, quiero decir que los cuatro tendremos._

_-¿cuatro que cuatro?_ Seiya revolvía su cabello en gesto de enojo.

_- tu, yo, Taiki y Rei por supuesto._

_-de ninguna manera yo voy a vivir con ustedes dos y con una mujer._

_-esa mujer es la esposa de tu hermano._

_-¿y porque tenemos que vivir los 3 juntos?_ Se puso de pie y se dirigió a buscar un vaso de ron.

_-si dejaras de prestar tanta atención a las mujeres y un poco mas a los negocios sabrías que hace un año firmamos con la cadena hotelera Blunt y hace una semana entro en vigencia aquel contrato que decía que éramos sus artistas exclusivos por un año, y además si no recuerdas, con el dinero de ese contrato compraste esta mansión._ Yaten se cruzo de piernas y miro el gesto de enojo de su hermano y sonrió en sus adentros.

_-esta bien pero Hotaru vendrá conmigo._

_-Hotaru puede ir a donde quiera pero de ninguna manera vivirá bajo mi mismo techo._

_-nuestro techo hermanito, "nuestro"._

_-le buscaremos un departamento para ella. _Suspiro harto Yaten.

_-esta bien. ¿Cuándo viajamos?_

_-el próximo miércoles._

.

.

.

.

.

Hotaru sonreía frente al espejo mientras se paseaba con un fino vestido corto blanco con detalles violetas.

_-mujercita, eres hermosa._

_-¿verdad que si?_ Camino cual felino hasta los brazos del pelinegro que estaba afirmado en el marco de la habitación. _– ¿vamos por otro round?_

_-¿Qué round seria este y como va la partida?_

_-este seria el quinto round y vamos empatados…campeón_.

Seiya coloco sus manos en los muslos de la joven levantando levemente su vestido.

_-¿vendrás conmigo a Los Ángeles?_

-_solo si ganas por knock out._ Estrecho sus labios a los de él, dejándose ganar por esos ojos azules intensos.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡al fin llegas! ¿Dónde has estado?_ Pregunto Rei preocupada por su marido.

-_estaba tratando de probar como seria desayunar sin tus reclamos matutinos._ Dijo Taiki sonriendo.

-_tendrías que esmerarte un poco mas en las noches, entonces así estaría muy cansada como para reclamarte._ Rei levanto una ceja dándole el jaque mate a él joven de ojos violetas.

-_es que…es que no se puede contigo amor, tienes una vitalidad que me asusta._ Dijo sonrojado.

-_quiero aprovechar ahora antes de que nos tengamos que mudar con tus hermanos, ya sabes que si ellos están cerca…me da vergüenza. _Hizo una mueca de disconformidad.

_-¿vergüenza? ¿Y desde cuando las mujeres hermosas deben tener vergüenza de ser amadas?_

-_desde que vienen los metiches hermanos a vivir con ella._

-_no empecemos con el asunto de mis hermanos, por favor…_

_-¿ves? no me dejas expresar mis sentimientos_. Se ató el pelo, tomo el mp3 y se encamino a la puerta.

_-¿bah? ¿A donde vas?_

_-¡me voy a correr Taiki Kou, porque si sigo acumulando mas energías voy a explotar!_ Grito con cierto enojo.

_-¿no iras a ver a otro?_ Taiki se interpuso en la puerta.

_-permiso, quiero pasar._

_-¿tienes otro?_

_-ay, ya estuvo bueno, si tuviera otro no estaría siempre tan preocupada por ti, ahora permiso._

-_no, Rei yo siento que nos estamos alejando, no te quiero perder._ La abrazo.

Rei le devolvió el abrazo haciéndolo girar 180 grados, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla y teniendo la puerta libre la abrió y se marcho corriendo de la casa blanca en la esquina de una zona residencial.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Adelante joven._ La dulce Magda a sus 55 años recibió con una sonrisa al que sabía que era el amado de su niña Minako.

Yaten se desprendió su saco gris, para que no se arrugara al sentarse. Le sonrió tensamente a Magda después de pedirle agua mineral Bling H2O y si acaso no tenia que no le trajera nada.

Mina dio una vuelta carnero sobre su cama cuando Magda le anuncio que el joven Kou la estaba esperando en la sala. Luego se acomodo perfectamente y salió luciendo como una verdadera dama inglesa.

_-hola, Yaten que sorpresa verte aquí._

_-¿sorpresa?_ Pregunto Yaten extrañado.

_-la sorpresa es que estés en mi sala y no en mi habitación_. Minako sonrió pícaramente.

-_he venido a decirte algo muy importante Minako Aino, porque para mi no eres solo sexo, y lo sabes._ Rió de lado seductoramente correspondiendo el gesto de Minako.

Los ojos de Minako brillaron, sintió que su corazón se llenaba de burbujas, su estomago de mariposas…finalmente Yaten había reaccionado.

_-también eres mi amiga_.

Minako hizo un gesto de evidente decepción dando un largo suspiro y dejando caer sus hombros.

Yaten tomó un sorbo del agua.- _en fin he venido a decirte que ya no tendrás el placer de probar mis labios porque me voy._

-_ay si que tanto placer, ni tanto, espera… ¿te vas? ¿A dónde? ¿Puedo ir contigo? _Inquirió Minako dejando atrás su mascara de chica seria y recatada que le duro a penas unos días.

-_bueno, bueno, veo que ya la chica seria se esfumó_. Se acaricio el mentón. –_a Los Ángeles, si…Minako puedes venir conmigo._ Rió con cierto placer. Se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia ella y reclinándose dijo a su oído -_pero primero déjame que te lleve a los cielos._ Minako se estremeció al sentir la respiración de él y sin dejarlo escapar le robo un beso que dejo al hombre de ojos verdes ardiendo, y que no tardo en corresponderle con otro mas mientras la cargaba hacia su habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

Michiru se estaba cambiando para salir al seminario de música clásica cuando tocaron la puerta.

_-¡al fin apareces! Te he extrañado._

_-yo también te extrañe, veo que estas cada día mas refinada, eso me pone celoso._

-_ya basta, ya sabes que eso a muy pocos hombres le atrae._

-_pero eso justamente atrae buenos candidatos y cuando quiera verte alguien te va a robar de mi lado y vas a estar casada._

-_nadie me robara de tu lado, no seas tan celosito._ Dijo ella tomando el mentón de él.

-_hoy estoy de buen humor, me reí mucho en mi trabajo._

_-toma asiento. ¿Y cuéntame qué sucedió? _Pregunto Michiru mientras abrazaba a cierto caballero de ojos verdes azulados.

-_llego una chiquilla, muy linda, por cierto preguntando por el "señor Tenoh", casi no podía contener mi risa al ver que se refería a Haruka._

-_uhm, ¿era rubia con los ojos celestes mas lindos que hayas visto?_

-_si, era rubia, con odangos, pero no son los ojos mas lindos que haya visto, aun_. Se encogió de hombros.

-_debe ser esa niña que tiene loca a Haruka_. Adivino Michiru.

_-quisiera estar ahí cuando se de cuenta de que Haruka es una chica_. Dijo entre risas.

_-¡Saijo! No le veo la gracia ¿y quien dice y a lo mejor así le gusta más? De todas formas no quiero que mi amiga se lleve una decepción por…_

-_bueno, jovencita, me tengo que ir, mi deber me llama. Y demás no quiero escuchar tus discursos sobre Haruka, ya sabes que si bien la aprecio mucho no estoy de acuerdo con sus elecciones._

_-ahhh Saijo a veces eres tan cerrado de mente que me asustas._

_-bueno volveré cuando cambie de parecer._

_-no, vuelve antes porque sino te extrañare mucho._

_-adiós, termina de cambiarte sino se te hará tarde._

.

.

.

.

.

**Kinsei-Hime:** gracias x tu review! Y si al fin me puse a escribir algo, aquí esta lo que faltaba del capitulo que te pase x el msn!

**Vero alias Ms. Kou:** nunca sale tu nick espero que ahora si. Me gusta que te unas a mi grupo si a Yaten, y un poco menos a Seiya igual me gustan los dos jajaja ahora no voy a tener que debatirme con quien dejar a quien!!! Gracias x tu review vero. Ahh en los de Asi verte de lejos tus respuestas son las que salen solamente dos puntitos así ":" jaja te omite el nick y no se porque?

**Veronick:** aquí esta al fin la actualización, y es que Seiya es un romántico… y la verdad que la relación Taiki/Rei esta algo tensa.

**Serenalucy:** que bueno que te guste la pareja Rei/Taiki a mi también! Espero que te guste este cap.

**LOYDA ASTRID:** si las vidas de estos personajes pronto se va a cruzar, ya se están cruzando de a poco… jejeje epa! Me estoy dando el gusto de poner a Hotaru con Seiya, aunque sea déjenme un ratito!

**Ashamed-Kawaii:** gracias x leer mi capi y por tus consejos, estoy tratando de hacerlo lo menos ooc posible, pero bueno me estoy puliendo como vos decís. Igual espero que aunque salga muuuy ooc la historia se ponga interesante, a pesar de ser muy light, ya que no hay grandes dramas ni nada por el estilo.

**:** alias Shine, gracias x tu review, siempre una de cal y una de arena jajaja bueno espero que te guste este cap. a pesar del Rei/Taiki.

**Isa1181:** uhm las cosas para Michiru todavía no están muy claras, pero va a ver un leve conflicto ahí y que bueno que leas esta historia también!

Gracias chicas!!!

**MISS ODANGO.**

**Dale click a dejar review y deja tu valiosa opinión.**

**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Usagi marco el número de su hermana al ver las llamadas perdidas.

_-¡Mako! ¿Que sucedió?_ Pregunto preocupada

_-¡estuvo aquí, aquí Usa!_

_-¿Quién?_ Pregunto entusiasmada gesticulando con los brazos y dándole una cachetada a una señora gorda que pasaba y que le echo una mirada fulminante.-perdone usted

_-¿Qué te perdone que?_

_-no, a ti no. ¿Quién estuvo ahí?_

_-el súper, mega, archí, recontra conocido y el mas hermoso de los cantantes._

_-¿Seiya Kou estuvo ahí?_

_-no, Usa, ¡ese es feo!_

_-¿feo? Pero que estas diciendo Mako, entonces fue ¿Yaten Kou?_

_-¿te estas haciendo la tonta? ¡Taiki! ¡Taiki Kou!_

_-¿tanto lio por eso?_

_-es mi favorito y quien te dice no viene alguno de los otros dos, pero como has sido mala no te los presentare._

_-seré buena Mako ¿preséntamelos si?_ Rogo Usagi con verdaderamente compungida.

_-esta bien, solo porque te quiero mucho, mucho. ¿Dime como te fue con la entrevista de trabajo?_

_-¡bien! Conseguí trabajo Mako, ya te contare bien porque me quedo sin saldo en el teléfono, voy a casa a cambiarme porque comienzo a trabajar en unas horas._

_-tienes razón, adiós, nos vemos en unas horas en casa._

_-si. Adiós Mako_.

.

.

.

.

.

Saijo tenia la mala costumbre de trabajar en su casa, de camino a su casa y de camino al trabajo y esta vez no era la excepción, ya se había olvidado de su visita a Michiru y estaba en plena contratación telefónica para la fiesta de mascaras en honor a las nuevas estrellas del hotel, mientras reconoció en su camino a la muchacha del hotel.

.

.

.

Usagi estaba contenta caminando por la avenida cuando se paro frente a una vidriera que tenia un hermoso vestido rosa pastel sin tiras y corto, se quedo soñando un rato.

_-ese vestido le quedaría perfecto_. Dijo el caballero de cabellos canos y ojos verdes azulados.

Usagi giro y se encontró con el amable subgerente del hotel.

_-¿y bien mademoiselle, como le fue en la entrevista?_

_-me fue muy bien gracias, pero no se porque me dice madmosol, yo soy Usagi Tsukino, no se con quien me estará confundiendo._ Dijo al mismo tiempo que se rasco la cabeza.

Él sonrió delicadamente_.-lamento no haberme presentado soy Saijo Ace._

_-esta bien. Le estrecho la mano al joven.- ¡pero no me confunda más con esa madmosol_!

_- pero yo no me confundo si usted es una modemoiselle…_

_-yo no se que será eso, pero seguro que yo no soy de esa familia._

_-mademoiselle significa "mi pequeña dama"._ Explico Saijo ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-_ah, jaja que torpe que soy_. Usa se rasco la cabeza un tanto avergonzada y otro tanto ruborizada por lo que significaba esa palabra que no podía pronunciar.

En aquel momento a Saijo se le ilumino la mirada y vio en Usagi a un chica que era tan bella, pero a la vez tan rustica que no pudo evitar sentir por ella ganas de protegerla.

_-¿le gustaría ser una dama?_

_-uhm… ¿Cómo seria eso?_

-_yo hare de usted una señorita refinada, con la condición de que sea mi pareja para el gran baile que haremos en el hotel._

_-¿un baile? ¿Yo refinada? Jajaja_. Usagi se miraba en la vidriera nerviosa.

_-¿y bien?_ Pregunto él, mirándose a la vidriera a la par de la rubia.

-_es un trato_. Dijo la rubia estrechando la mano del joven y sacudiéndola a la manera del campo.

Viendo esto Saijo se estremeció un poco, y apoyo la mano en su frente en claro preguntándose "¿_en que lio me he metido_?".

Acordaron que las lecciones comenzarían ese mismo día, cuando Usagi terminara su turno en el hotel. Usagi siguió camino a su departamento y Saijo se quedo en el centro un poco mas para regresar al hotel.

.

.

.

.

.

Rei corría enérgicamente por su barrio, revisando su relación con Taiki y acelerando su paso a la par que su enojo crecía. Cuando ella conoció a Taiki en la librería del centro, pensó que era un hombre culto, brillante, un tanto demasiado serio, pero nunca, se imagino que era una estrella, cuando en la decimocuarta cita se entero de cual era la ocupación del dueño de los ojos violetas, ya estaba demasiado enamorada como para dar marcha atrás "_fue demasiado hábil" _pensó ella. después tuvieron que pelear por permanecer juntos, ya que su abuelo se oponía fervientemente a la vida que le ofrecería ese muchacho y hoy Rei se lamentaba "_cuanta razón tenias abuelo_" pero en aquel momento le gano el amor a la lógica y cuando se caso finalmente con Taiki pensaba que todo seria color de rosas, pero la verdad que amar a un hombre que vive rodeado de mujeres que lo desean, con él cual salir a la calle se dificulta y donde cada salida privada se transformaba en Taiki rodeado por cincuenta fans y ella en la otra punta, al principio se distraía con otras cosas hasta que el terminara de firmar los autógrafos, pero poco a poco fue perdiendo la paciencia y en la ultima salida había separado a esas mujeres con sus propias manos, Rei no se sintió orgullosa de aquello y lamentaba haberse transformado en la mujer tediosa que parecía ser.

Rei llego al parque y comenzó a hacer sus abdominales.

Cerca de ahí estaba un joven de cabellos rubios, ojos azules intensos y de cuerpo esbelto pero con cada musculo tallado en su cuerpo.

-_¡señora Kou! ¡Que sorpresa verla tan temprano por el parque! _Dijo emocionado él, que acostumbraba a verla por las tardes.

_-¿y tu estas aquí todo el día?_ Pregunto Rei con cierto tono de molestia, a ella no le gustaba relacionarse con hombres que no fueran de total confianza.

-_pues, la verdad que si, es mi trabajo…soy entrenador personal_.

-_ah que bien_. Dijo con total desinterés mientras seguía haciendo los abdominales.

_-así que si necesita alguien que organice sus rutinas o…_

Rei se sentó de golpe _-¿parece que necesito ayuda?_

_-no, yo solo decía…_

-_bueno, entonces no interrumpas y sigue trabajando. _Ella termino rápidamente la conversación y comenzó a estirarse.

El joven se marcho con la cabeza baja, hacia mucho, demasiado tiempo que estaba enamorado de la señora, pero nunca había obtenido su nombre…era la señora de Kou y solo eso…como si ella perteneciese a alguien mas. Él sabia que ella estaba casada con una estrella y no pretendía de ninguna forma que ella lo mirara con interés, pero si, al menos conocerla.

.

.

.

.

.

Seiya suspiró entristecido cuando entre medio de abrazos y besos Hotaru le dijo de la mejor forma que pudo que no iba a poder acompañarlo por lo pronto a . ya que tenía la agenda completa algunos meses más. Hotaru había convertido en la modelo del momento y era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar, Seiya lo comprendió y acepto el hecho de que Hotaru no quisiera formalizar la relación, ni sostenerla a distancia.

Los días pasaron rápido, y de pronto se encontraba en el aeropuerto con Yaten sentados en el vip. A ellos se aproximo una mujer de delgadas y largas piernas, de cabello rubio con un tinte verdoso, ojos ámbar y una amplia sonrisa.

-_buenas tardes caballeros, soy Esmeralda Black y de aquí en mas seré su acompañante y guía personal y vía de comunicación entre Blunt y ustedes._

-_un placer_. Seiya pensó "dios a esta mujer esta muy pálida, un poco de sol no le vendría mal, jeje"

-_el placer es mío_. Y Esmeralda en un breve segundo pudo percibir que hermosa pareja haría ella con el pelinegro.

-_un gusto._ Respondió Yaten en un tono seco, que finalmente sonrió levemente al ver a una joven de cabellos dorados y vestido naranja.

-¡_holaaaa! _Saludo Minako entusiasmada ante la mirada apática que le lanzo "el cadáver" como la bautizo ella.

-¡_hola hermosa!_ Respondió Seiya con prisa sonriendo anchamente al ver a su querida Minako aproximarse.

Yaten sin intenciones golpeo el estomago de Seiya en un acto reflejo, para luego sin mas mi menos, responder el saludo de la rubia con un leve beso en los labios

.

.

.

.

.

Taiki había decidido acompañar a Rei en sus rutinas de ejercicios ya que no soportaba los celos, ni las sospechas. Tal vez estaba celoso porque él mismo se había encontrado pensando en unos ojos verdes que se posaron sobre él.

Mientras ejercitaban no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que cierto rubio observaba a su esposa con una expresión de deseo que le hicieron hervir la sangre, aun así actuó con calma, y mientras iba estirándose de una manera un tanto sospechosa llego a colocarse al lado del rubio para darle al menos charla.

_-¿vienes aquí todas las tardes?_ Taiki sonó amistoso.

-_si, soy entrenador personal_. Dijo el joven sorprendido al ver que el mismísimo famoso Taiki Kou le dirigía la palabra.

-_soy Taiki Kou mucho gusto_. Acercando su mano falsamente.

-_muchos gusto, señor, yo soy Motoki y estoy a sus servicios si se le ofrece_. Motoki estaba entusiasmado al poder estrechar la mano del uno de los cantantes mas reconocidos.

Taiki se excuso, al ver la mala cara de Rei que lo observaba a metros…

-_mejor te dejo Motoki porque mi mujer me reclama._

.

.

.

.

.

Quedaban pocos días para "mascarada" y Saijo ya estaba arrepentido de la tarea que se había auto-encomendado, Usagi le hacia caso prácticamente en todo, y ponía mucho empeño a pesar de hacerlo en sus pocos ratos libres, pero aun así no podía dar dos pasos seguido sobre los tacos porque comenzaba a tambalear, no sabia comer, solo engullía cual animal hambriento y hablaba de una manera tan "campechana" que tal vez lo mejor seria que estuviera callada toda la noche. Aun así Saijo se esmero mas y mas…ya tenia absolutamente planeado el look de su nueva protegida y si él mismo debía subirse a esos zapatos altos para enseñarle como caminar, sin lugar a dudas…lo haría.

.

.

.

.

.

**MISS-ODANGO**

**:** gracias x tu comentario…no me demore tanto!

**Veronick:** jaja siii es mujer y eso va a traer cola jajaja.

**Kinsei:** bueno para que te digo si ya sabes todo! Jaja aca llego Ace el "Pigmalión" x cierto muy bueno tu fic!

**Kumiko:** no te pongas mal!!! Jajaja no se va a quedar con Hotaru. Palabra.

**Ailec:** gracias x tu comentario siempre es lindo recibir halagos jaja, espero que te guste este capitulo!

**LOYDA:** jaja Saijo es hermano de Michiru, Rei no tiene intenciones y ni se le cruzo x la cabeza engañar a Taiki…jojo, te prometo que si se queda Seiya con .

**Natsuki:** gracias! Acá esta la actualización!

**Isa:** siii Yaten y Seiya vivían en Londres al igual que Minako, Taiki desde que conoció a Rei no pudo moverse de su lado así que se quedo en EEUU.

**Moonstar:** Makoto es Lita/ Saijo Ace (Kaito Ace) es el enemigo/amor de Sailor V en el manga de la misma.

**Sisi, los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi!**

**Deje su comentario si quiere y sino…también! jajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

Al llegar a Los Ángeles Esmeralda dirigió a los recién llegados y a Taiki, que había llegado a para reunirse con sus hermanos, para enseñarles el piso 19 del hotel totalmente acondicionado para cada uno de ellos, además de habitaciones extra como preveía el contrato. Yaten frunció el ceño.

_-¿pero esto es provisorio?_ -Cuestionó con mala cara.

_-la gerencia del hotel hizo remodelaciones para acondicionar el piso entero para ustedes._ Respondió Esmeralda con una sonrisa fría.

_-creí que habíamos acordado que íbamos a tener una mansión, lejos de la gente molesta. Estrellas como nosotros en un lugar tan lleno de gente no podemos tener vida privada._ Retrucó él con justa razón, mientras que Seiya y Taiki asentían al escuchar las palabras del peliplateado.

_-bueno le haré llegar su pedido a la gerencia del hotel. Estoy segura que encontraran una solución._ -Repuso Esmeralda un tanto nerviosa_.-mientras tengan presente que esta noche será la mascarada en su honor, en un rato llegarán sus atuendos a medida como pidieron_.- trató de aliviar la tensión.

Mientras se daba toda esta charla Minako había hecho al escuálido botones acarrear sus cinco maletas y ya se encontraba tomando algo en el bar.

.

.

.

.

.

Saijo estaba montado en unos tacos de diez centímetros y moviendo sus caderas al compas ante la mirada atenta de Usagi que intentaba imitarlo.

_-no, así no. Usagi, presta atención un pie delante del otro._ -Seguía empeñado.

_-¡tengo una idea!_ –Anunció con gran entusiasmo-_podría ponerme un vestido largo con zapatos bajos. -_Sonrió de manera picara.

_-eso, es inadmisible, además eres muy baja como para pretender usar esa clase de zapatos. Una verdadera dama tiene porte y no anda luciendo como sí fuera a barrer la acera. -_Fue muy duro.

Usagi se apeno.

_-vamos, solo será un rato. _–animo a Usagi.-_Ahora observa como se contonea mi cadera con el paso.-_ Internamente rogó que nadie lo escuchará ni lo viera en esa situación.

.

.

Taiki se encontraba nervioso pensando en como reaccionaria Rei al saber que vivirían aunque sea temporalmente en un hotel. Estaba asustado hasta la medula. Se despidió de sus hermanos, se colocó su clásico sombrero y sus lentes de vidrio rojizo y decidió caminar por la avenida, cuando sus pasos lo guiaron a aquella cafetería en donde atendía la chica de ojos verdes. Dudó un poco antes de entrar al establecimiento, pero esas dudas se diluyeron cuando vio la clara sonrisa que le regalo la camarera. Tomó asiento sabiendo que era seguido por ella.

_-¿Qué le puedo servir? -_Pregunto Makoto ruborizada y algo tartamuda.

_-has mejorado ¿hoy no vas a caer sobre mi?-_ su mirada fue sexy.

Makoto enrojeció al límite, y negó con la cabeza incapaz de recuperar el habla.

Al ver la expresión de la chica Taiki sonrió suave, pero audiblemente, luego escudriño en sus ojos un instante, para hacer su pedido después.

_-un café negro sin azúcar._ -Dijo sonriendo de lado.

Makoto asintió, y se dirigió a la cocina. Taiki se asusto al oír el estruendo que vino de la cocina. Lo que él no supo es que Makoto fue la causante de semejante avalancha de sartenes y ollas, estaba tan emocionada que comenzó a saltar mientras discaba su teléfono móvil, resbalo contra el piso mojado de la cocina… cuando sucedió esto Makoto estaba en lagrimas al ver su uniforme mojado.-_solo a ti Mako-chan se te ocurre saltar con patines en el piso mojado_.- declaró el cocinero del lugar, mientras movía su cabeza, tratando de contener su risa.

Taiki luego de pagar la cuenta se marcho para por fin lidiar con su mujer.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¿en donde esta Ace?_ -Preguntó Haruka con cierto apuro a la secretaria.

_-esta en su despacho, pero yo creo que deberíamos avisarle antes de que usted vaya.-_ Ella temió que Saijo y esa chica estuvieran haciendo algo impropio, cuando alzo su vista se dio cuenta de que Haruka ya se había adelantado al despacho de Ace.

La secretaria corrió hasta alcanzarlo.

_-déjeme anunciarla._

Abrió levemente la puerta y sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía…era el serio, refinado y amante del buen vivir, Saijo Ace con tacos. Cerro la puerta sin hacer ruido pero rápidamente.

_-¿Qué sucede? Esto es urgente. Permiso._ -Ordenó Haruka corriendo a la secretaria de la puerta.

Y no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos…"Ace es ¿gay?" se le cruzó por la mente. Cerró la puerta y sin decir ni una palabra se regreso a su despacho. "con razón Ace es tan homofóbico… ¿me pregunto si saldrá algún día del closet?" ante esta idea sonrió plácidamente.

.

.

.

.

.

_-Yaten… llévame a conocer la ciudad._

_-¿has enloquecido Minako?_ -Dio como respuesta mientras estaba sentado en el sillón sin la mínima intención de moverse.

_-¡pero es que yo no vine aquí a quedarme encerrada!_

_-que pena.-_ Respondió él con una sonrisa y cierta ironía.-_yo tampoco vine a sacarte a pasear, ni mucho menos vine con la intención de soportar tus demandas Minako._

_-¿con que ya volviste a ser el mismo renacuajo?_

_-¿que es un renacuajo?_

_-pues mírate al espejo y lo sabrás. -_Cerró la puerta fuertemente al marcharse.

Yaten mientras tanto decidió ponerse de pie y mirarse al espejo…" ¡renacuajo!" _– ¡pues yo me veo muy bien!_ -gritó.

_-¿así que estas reafirmando tu autoestima? -_Sonrió Seiya afirmado en la puerta viendo la escena.

_-no me hace falta sé que soy muy atractivo._

_-no pareciera._

_-al menos no ando conquistando mujeres por deporte._

_-a mi me gustan los deportes, y ese sobretodo_.- Lanzó una carcajada –_por cierto a ti no te vendría mal ese deporte o cual quiero otro…estas un poco… fofo, blandito._

-_eso es una vil mentira._ -mientras tocó su bíceps blandos.

_-me lo dijo Katie_. -Mintió Seiya –_me dijo así: tu hermano esta tan blando que parece que no tuviera huesos_. -Fingió su voz en esta última frase.

_-¿pero quien es Katie? –_Yaten se preguntó quien era y donde estaba para demostrarle lo contrario.

_-"era" una de tus fans, ahora es fan de Ricky Martin._ -Dijo Seiya riendo.

_-pero, pero él no es tan atractivo como yo._ -Él dudó

_- eso habría que verlo, además Katie también dijo que tenia miedo de que sin un sillón que te contenga o una pared que te soporte, que te derritieras…que estabas algo gelatinoso.- _Seiya seguía riendo.

A Yaten le entraron unas ganas repentinas de hacer un millón de abdominales y obtener el cuerpo deseado con el "Abdominator" que anunciaban en los comerciales.

_-ah, dile a Katie_.-no tenia ni la mas remota idea de quien pudiera ser ella.- _que le demostrare que estoy en mejor estado que nunca._

Tocaron la puerta.

_-¿no hay quien abra?_

_-todavía no, pero podrías hacerlo tú…aunque sea camina hasta la puerta._ -Sugirió Seiya.

_-solo estoy interesado en las actividades sexuales por el momento._ -Sentenció Yaten quien se sentó nuevamente en el sillón.-_Por cierto… ¿Dónde esta Minako?_

_-se fue. Supongo que tendré que ir yo._

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba Haruka.

_-buenas tardes, soy Haruka Tenoh, gerente de la cadena Blunt, vine a saludarlos personalmente._

_-adelante.- _Indicó Seiya amablemente, mientras que estrecharon manos.

_-espero que estén cómodos_.

Yaten se puso de pie. Le estrecho la mano. –_buenas tardes, la verdad que este lugar esta bien, pero no era lo que habíamos pautado._

_-¿perdón?_

_-pusimos a Esmeralda al tanto. -_Aclaró Seiya.

-_que extraño, no me dijo nada cuando la vi hace un momento._

_-bueno, es mujer…las mujeres son un poco olvidadizas_. -Trató de alivianar el ambiente el pelinegro… no deseaba que a Esmeralda la despidieran.

_-me parece una ofensa, las mujeres no somos ni olvidadizas, ni ineficaces._

La pupila de los hermanos se dilataron al darse cuenta de que Haruka era una mujer.

_-y ¿Taiki? -_Preguntó Haruka desviando el tema, ya que se había dado cuenta de la reacción de ellos.

_-Taiki vendrá a vivir en un par de días, tiene asuntos que arreglar._

_-los tendría que haber arreglado antes de que entre en vigencia el contrato._ -Haruka lo dijo en manera seria… ella y Seiya cruzaron miradas intensas, pues a él no le gustaba que criticaran a sus hermanos.

_-¿así que esta noche hay una fiesta especialmente por nosotros?_ -Inquirió Yaten para acaparar las miradas.

_-así es y estaré encantada de presentarle a un par de personas importantes._

_-allí estaremos puntual._

_-si._ -Respondió seco Seiya.

Pronto Haruka se había retirado y Seiya se relajaba un poco mas…había algo de esa mujer que lo ponía tenso.

.

.

.

_-Usagi, ve a esta dirección, ellos arreglaran tu cabello de acuerdo a mis órdenes. Mas tarde iré por tu departamento a buscarte y te llevare el vestido que usaras._

_-si._ -Respondió entusiasmada, mientras que intento abrazar a Ace.

Saijo dudó pero finalmente se dejo atrapar en los brazos de la niña, o su pequeña dama, como a él le gustaba pensar. Usagi era tan tierna y graciosa que en pocos días había sabido entrar a su corazón.

.

.

.

Yaten decidió asearse, no sin antes teclear desesperadamente el teléfono de Minako. "Minako… ¿donde estas?" pensó al ver que no le respondía su llamada.

.

.

.

.

.

Minako había hecho tantas compras que no podía alcanzar el celular de su cartera. Mientras que cierto hombre la observo atentamente en el lobby del Hotel, trató de alcanzarla pero ella había tomado el elevador.

.

.

Usagi ya estaba en la peluquería y se miraba en el espejo curiosa.

_-¿le gusta señorita?_ -Preguntó la estilista.

Usagi sintió con sus dedos la suave textura del cabello rojizo. –_es muy lindo ¿se me ira a salir en la fiesta?_

_-no, mañana cuando vengas de nuevo te quitaremos el postizo. _

Usagi sonrió, ya quería ver la expresión de Mako cuando la viera pelirroja por un día.

Luego de la peluquería Usagi se retiro a su departamento para esperar por su hermana y contarle sus cosas.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Haruka!_ -Exclamó Michiru abrazando cariñosamente a su amiga que llegaba ya al anochecer.

_-¿por que tanto cariño?_ -Preguntó Haruka devolviéndole el abrazo.

_-te extrañé._

_-y yo a ti. ¿Estas lista para esta noche?_

_-si, compre un vestido de ensueños. ¿Quieres verlo?_

_-no estoy muy interesada en los vestidos, prefiero verlo puesto en ti, estoy segura de que te veras hermosa._

Michiru se sonrojo, mientras que Haruka se sorprendió al ver esta expresión…no era la primera vez que le decía algo así, pero era la primera vez que Michiru se veía realmente halagada por el comentario.

_-ve a cambiarte._ -Haruka mientras sonrió.

.

.

.

.

.

_-¡Usa!_ -Makoto estaba contenta de encontrarse con su hermana.

_-Mako… ¿Cómo me ves?_

Mako la examino un poco.

-_pues me gusta. Te ves mas madura._

_-¿en serio? -_Los ojos de Usagi se llenaron de emoción.

_-veras, te contare…_

Así Usagi comenzó a narrarle la historia de su cambio de look. Y a explicarle la razón por al cual vendría un hombre a buscarla.

-_bueno, era hora que aceptaras salir con alguien ¿es guapo?_

_-no es un cita ¿o si?, bueno no importa_.-ella se respaldo en la silla del comedor.

_-¿es guapo? Dime._

_-muy_. - Usagi suspiró.

-_uhm, me parece que te estas enamorando_. -Makoto fue pícara en su comentario.

_-¿Cómo es eso de enamorarse Mako?_

_-son… cosquillas en el estomago, cuando lo ves tu pulso se acelera, tus piernas tiemblan, a veces te da mucha vergüenza un comentario tonto._

-_ah ¡que lindo debe ser Mako! Pero no me sucede._

_-entonces tendrás que esperar. Yo por mi parte estoy sintiendo eso._

_-¿ah?_

_-hoy vino de nuevo Taiki Kou a mi café._

_-¿tu café?_

_-bueno al lugar donde trabajo, es tan guapo._ -Makoto suspiró por su parte largamente mientras fijó su vista en la nada.

.

.

.

.

Rei estaba cantando mientras cepillaba su largo cabello, cuando sintió el aroma y el mentón de su amor posarse en su hombro.

_-cantas hermoso._

_-Taiki…_

_-¿me extrañaste?_

_-siempre. ¿Y tú?_

Taiki recordó que en vez de extrañarla había tenido la sensación de querer evitarla, aun así, sí decía lo que en verdad pensaba, habría una pelea…la cual no se podía dar el lujo de tener, en esa noche.-_mucho_. -aseveró finalmente

-_estoy ansiosa por ir a ese baile._

_-¿si?_ Taiki estaba sorprendido.

_-y que todos sepan que me amas._

_-¿solo por eso?_

_-también para que sepan que yo te amo ¿me das un beso?_

Taiki respondió a su pedido, pero no con tanto entusiasmo como acostumbraba. Algo de esa chica en la cafetería lo tenía sumido como en un sueño.

.

.

.

.

.

Ya había llegado la noche y subía las escaleras de un humilde edificio Saijo, iba apurado pues en 10 minutos comenzaba la fiesta.

_-¡puedes atender la puerta Mako! -_Gritó Usagi que se estaba terminando de retocar el maquillaje.

Makoto abrió la puerta y recorrió la figura masculina de traje blanco impecable que estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

_-buenas noches._

_-buenas noches, adelante._ -Sonrío Makoto nerviosa.

Saijo entró al departamento, una parte de él comprendía que este era el hábitat de unas chicas recién llegadas a la ciudad, su otra parte trataba de esquivar las cucarachas.

_-a la grande le puse cuca._ -Río Makoto al ver la cara del hombre que seguía con la vista la cucaracha más grande con la vista y tenía un claro gesto de disgusto.

_-¿en serio?_ -Preguntó sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

_-no._ Respondió ella irónicamente aplastando al miserable insecto.

_-ah, bien, podrías entregarle esto a Usagi, pregúntale sí se podría apurar porque vamos tarde, por mi culpa._

_-esta bien. _

Makoto llevó la caja a la habitación, y Usagi la abrió delante de ella encontrando ahí un hermoso vestido rojo, no muy atrevido pero sentador.

_-¡es hermoso! Mira Mako _

Saijo que escuchó esto venir desde la habitación de alguna manera se sintió contento al oír la emoción de Usagi.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos y Usagi salió de su habitación. La mandíbula de Ace cayó al ver a esta mujer hermosa "sí tan solo no tuviera que hablar" suspiro mientras dijo eso para sus adentros.

-_pareces la princesa bola de fuego_. -La tomó suavemente de la mano para besársela.

_-¿bola? ¡Más gordo serás tú!_

_-jaja, es una princesa de otra galaxia muy lejana._

_-ah. Perdón._

_-sí alguien te pregunta tu nombre le dirás que te llamas Kakyuu._

_-¿Cómo?-_Usagi entristeció_.-no me gusta haber trabajado tanto para que el merito se lo lleve otra._

_-esa otra eres tú_. -Saijo lo dijo en voz baja, de una manera que tranquilizó y animó a la joven.

_-esta bien._ -Sonrió recuperando rápidamente su humor. Luego se sacó los zapatos.

_-¿que haces?_

_-jaja, es que no voy a poder bajar esas escaleras con esto._

_-esta bien vamos._

.

.

.

.

.

En la fiesta ya se encontraban los hermanos de pie siendo asediados por gran parte de los invitados. También estaban Haruka y Michiru.

Al ver este alboroto Haruka tomó el micrófono para llamar la atención de los invitados. Y en ese mismo momento hizo entrada una pareja que hizo que la gente volteara a ver.

Seiya desde la otra punta del salón sintió su corazón darle un brinco al ver a la joven que acababa de cruzar la puerta. Yaten que estaba a su lado creyó ver al amor de su vida y en un acto involuntario presionó la mano de Minako. Minako por su parte no pudo evitar observar a aquel hombre que parecía haber salido de sus sueños y golpeó con el codo el estomago de Taiki –_ ¡que atractivo que es!- _Taiki la miró absorto sin comprender que tenía él que ver con eso y que le importaba. Rei ante la duda asió a Taiki de la cintura.

Haruka llamó a los cantantes al escenario. Mientras los chicos subían, ella sin dudar un segundo se acerco a Saijo notando que esa chica era la dueña de esos ojos celestes que la tenían loca.-_estas hermosa_. -Murmuró en su oído, Usagi se sintió halagada.

Pronto la música comenzó interrumpiendo la escena de Haruka y Usagi.

-_princesa…esto es para ti_. -Seiya miró definitivamente a la chica de rojo, guiñándole el ojo.

Usagi sintió cosquillas en su abdomen, su pulso acelerarse y sus piernas temblar. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

.

.

**MISS ODANGO!**

**Kinsei-Hime****, ****KuMiKo Kou****, Ailec, ****veronick****, selqit, ****Usagi bombon****, ****LOYDA ASTRID****, ****, ****Srta Kaioh****, ****M00n-StAr18****, ****isa1181****, hazuki Ootory kou: **hola mis soles, mis queridas lectoras pronto subiré el capitulo donde sabremos mas de lo que sucede en esta fiesta, solo para escribir esta pequeña introducción a la fiesta…ha sigo el cap. Mas largo jaja…son muchos personajes y tenemos que enterarnos de todos! En el prox. Cap: Usagi y Seiya se hablan por primera vez. Ahh que romantico…y me puse como loca pensando en la carita de Seiya cuando le dedica la canción…¡que bello es el amor a primera vista!...ahh me olvidaba capaz, que no les guste Kakyuu, pero en este fic Kakyuu será la otra identidad de Usagi! **Besosss enormes y gracias x leer!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
